


I hope he likes it

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Quinn and Lauren quazi-bond after the whole Lucy Caboosy debacle
Series: Glee Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	I hope he likes it

** Quinn and Lauren **

Quinn and Lauren left school together on Friday and hit up the local drug store to get two boxes of a darker red hair dye. They headed back to Lauren’s house to get the job done. As Lauren’s hair already had some dark red natural high lights, the red would go perfectly with her complexion. They had talked out their issues during the school day and gotten past the whole prom queen drama.

“You ready for this?” Quinn asked. “Puck won’t be able to keep his eyes off you.”

“I have a hard time keeping his hands to himself anyway,” Lauren quipped. “How did you deal?”

“He and I never really dated,” Quinn admitted. “It was really that one night.”

“He is just very physically present,” Lauren said. They went up to Lauren’s ensuite bathroom and settled her on the stool. They did the prep work for the dye before Lauren spoke up again. “I’m not Puck’s typical type.”

“Puck doesn’t really have a type,” Quinn chuckled. “If anything, you’ve got all the features he looks for in an actual girlfriend.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve got the curves. You’re smart, and you’re bad ass,” Quinn explained.

“I’m just worried that if he finally gets what he wants, he’ll not want me.”

“Look, Puck might be all about sex,” Quinn explained. “But he’s also all about you. The only time he was ever more focused on a girl, it was Beth.”

“Do you think I should just give in?”

“I’m not saying that at all,” Quinn said as she began the dying process. “I’m saying that if you want to go there it’s very much worth it.”

“If he reacts to the dye job like you think, I just might.”

**0o0o0o**

Quinn received a picture message Sunday morning. Lauren’s long red hair was draped over a deliciously naked back belonging to Noah Puckerman. The caption read ‘So worth it’. Quinn chuckled. “You go girl.”


End file.
